capricafandomcom-20200214-history
Pilot
| }} /Credits|Credits}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} The pilot episode for the first season of Caprica was released on DVD and selected digital download on April 21, 2009. It had its television premiere on January 22, 2010 on the SyFy Channel. Part 1 Zoe Graystone stands on a balcony looking down at a near riotous crowd. There is a stage at the opposite side of the room below. Standing next to the stage is, apparently, Zoe, who turns and looks up at Zoe. Zoe on the balcony is joined by her friends, Ben Stark and Lacy Rand. As a performance on stage terminates in what appears to be the murder of a young woman, Zoe by the stage crackles, displays a wire image of herself and displays as a person again. Zoe on the stage displays her frustration that the person below, who is actually a computer generated copy of herself, had "de-rezzed." The door of a bathroom stall flies open and Zoe is revealed sitting while engaged in virtual reality. Shortly thereafter, Zoe, Ben and Lacy meet outside their school and discuss what went wrong with the virtual Zoe. The real Zoe says she can fix the problem at home because the three are not leaving for the planet Gemenon until the next day. Amanda and Daniel Graystone enjoy a game of tennis, and playfully accuse each other of cheating. They ask their domestic robot, Serge, to activate the court's sensors. They receive a call from the Athenian Academy regarding their daughter's illicit use of a Holoband in school. Later, when Zoe is at home, the family engages in a heated argument, with most of the venom between mother and daughter. Daniel reminds Zoe that she is to attend a building-naming ceremony at Apollo University the next day, so she's exempt from grounding for that event. Zoe accuses her mother of marrying into money, and Amanda responds by slapping her. The next day, Zoe rides with her mother to school, but leaves the campus rather than attending classes, and meets up with Lacy and Ben, who has backpacks. They go to the mag lev train station. As the train pulls up, Lacy decides against the trip, and stays on the platform. Zoe takes a seat and begins composing an email. Annoyed at Ben's mood, Zoe remarks on it before noticing he's wearing explosives around his body. Before she can stop him, Ben denotates the bomb. Later, Agent Jordan Duram reveals to the public during a press conference that the bombing was the responsibility of a monotheistic terrorist group known as "Soldiers of the One". Leaving the conference, Daniel Graystone and a begloved Joe Adams meet each other and commiserate over coffee and cigarettes. Daniel offers courtside seats to a pyramid game. Meanwhile, Sister Clarice Willow counsels Lacy Rand over her grief. The Sister wonders if Zoe left anything behind to connect with. This prompts Lacy to later visit Zoe's room. Once there, she uses Zoe's equipment to log into Virtual Reality, and locates Zoe's "Twin." Bloody, the twin realizes Zoe's dead. Zoe had programmed her avatar to feel the same sensations as her, so she felt her death. Lacy and the twin discuss what to do next. Lacy is nervous about the twin, but the twin reassures her that she has all the same memories as Zoe. As Lacy is comforting the twin, Daniel walks into the room. Lacy leaves in a hurry, leaving a confused Daniel. Daniel notices Zoe's computer sheet, used by Lacy to log into VR. Joe is in the courtroom, defending his client, accused of being a member of the Ha'la'tha crime syndicate. The judge sets bail over the objection of the prosecutor, who claims the defendent is a flight risk to Tauron. Outside the courtroom, Sam Adama, Joe's brother, hands Joe bail money and a bribe for the judge: twenty thousand cubits, suggesting it came from the Guatrau, who is also offering revenge for the train attack. Joe takes the money, but declines the revenge offer. At Graystone Industries, Daniel and Cyrus Xander are conducting a test of their combat robot. It performs horribly, with Cyrus mentioning that they are over budget and behind schedule, and that the government is entertaining the idea of going off-world to the Vergis Corporation. Disgusted, Daniel calls it a day. At home, Cyrus calls Daniel, and informs him that Tomas Vergis has designed a functional meta-cognitive processor. This is the one piece that Graystone's robot lacks, and Daniel is incredulous. Daniel resumes cracking Zoe's computer sheet, and enters The V-Club. He sees Zoe's twin, and gives chase. The twin enters a room, and Daniel is unable to follow. The next day, Agent Duram visits Amanda at her office. He asks about Zoe's behavior, and Amanda tells him she's like any other teenager, rude, defiant, etc. Duram shows Amanda a reconstrucion of her "farewell" email, and reveals his belief that Zoe was one of the terrorists, which upsets Amanda. Lacy revisits the Graystones', and attempts to log in when Daniel walks in. Lacy agrees to show Daniel around the V-Club, and bring him to Zoe's twin. Daniel is amazed at Zoe's creation, but does not treat the twin as anything but an avatar. Later, the twin and Daniel catch up on old memories, when Daniel captures the program that created the avatar, removing it from VR. Leaving VR, Daniel escorts Lacy to the front door, and revokes her access. Joe visits with the Guatrau, who asks Joe to "negotiate" with Caprica's Minister of Defense, Val Chambers. Joe asks for time to think about it. Later, Sam advises Joe to consider doing the Guatrau's favor, reminding him of the cubits he's received, and of the harsh penalties the Ha'la'tha imposes for insubordination. Part 2 Agent Duram interrogates Lacy Rand and Sister Clarice in her office. Duram reveals his belief that Ben Stark was part of the attack, and that both he and Zoe were part of STO. Clarice reveals nothing about her students' religious beliefs, saying the Academy is open to all forms of worship, including monotheism. At the stadium, Daniel introduces William to Rod Jenkins, a pyramid player. In private, Daniel and Joe discuss the opportunity to speak with Joe's loved ones again. Joe reveals a bit of his family's history. Back at the Graystones' Daniel and Joe enter VR. Zoe's twin is there, which disturbs Joe out of VR. Daniel and Joe discuss the difference between and avatar and real life. Daniel shifts the conversation to the need for the MCP, owned by the Vergis Corporation. Daniel reveals that he knows of Joe's association with the Ha'la'tha. Joe later meets with Sam, and asks him to steal the MCP in exchange for Joe "negotiating" with Minister Chambers. Joe then meets with Chambers, who doesn't take the implied threat lightly. That night, Sam assassinates Chambers by cutting his throat. Lacy tells Clarice of how Ben and Zoe introduced her to monotheism. Clarice reveals she's part of STO as well. Joe delivers the MCP to Daniel. Daniel reveals he was able to produce an avatar of Tamara Adama. Joe visits the avatar in VR. Tamara's twin is horrified that she can't feel her heartbeat. Joe is disgusted at the "abomination," but Daniel says it's no more unnatural than an artificial limb. In VR, Daniel and Zoe's twin discuss the download to a Cylon, and Zoe's intentions. In real life, Daniel installs the MCP, and Zoe's twin has been uploaded. The robot collapses. Daniel revisits VR, and Zoe's twin has disappeared. At Graystone Industries, Daniel demonstrates his Cylon to Secretary of Defense, Joan Leyte. An impressed Leyte advises Daniel that he's won the contract, and while the Vergis Corporation has made certain accusations, it was never the government's intention to award the contract off-world. Later, the Cylon calls Lacy's cell phone, revealing that Zoe's memories are still intact. Production Notes "Pilot" aired on SyFy as one uninterrupted two-hour program; however, it it listed on SyFy.com as two episodes, Part 1 and Part 2. Prerelease footage and trailers A number of scenes 1 and trailers (one released in 2008 2, and another in 2009 3) were made available to the public online in the months prior to the DVD release on April 21, 2009. Reception Home Media Magazine's John Latchem states that Caprica has "all the same dark overtones and richness of character that fans have come to expect from Galactica." He notes that Caprica "evokes a feeling similar to Galactica in its depiction of a potential near-future, while infusing elements of the Matrix and Terminator movies to set up a bridge to the events viewers know will unfold." The Futon Critic's Brian Ford Sullivan finds the first 15 minutes "a weird mix of teen angst, hedonism and virtual reality", however, "once established, the world of Caprica has the potential to be just as compelling, interesting and multi-faceted as its "sequel" - minus of course the cool shit blowing up in space. In just 92 minutes, Caprica manages to dish out a surprisingly dense, but not too overwhelming, array of plot threads". References News, Updates & Forums About Caprica, BSG & Sci-Fi in General "New Video Clips from Caprica" from The Caprica Times "Caprica Trailer" from YouTube "Caprica SciFi Trailer" from YouTube "Caprica" from Wikipedia